Dark Angel: New Enemies
by ziggyzag433
Summary: Sequel of sorts for Dark Angel. Ten years later and the X-Men are back and are on a mission. Who is this new enemy they face, will they all survive. Can they stay together now, is the world finally sick of the Mutant and Vampire Laws? "The Pain is our hope, it is our strength, it is their death" Some character death...
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

Pyro huffed taking his usual seat on Bella's right as we waited for the Security team to arrive,

"What's up with you?" Bella asked quirking her eyebrow and facing Pyro

"Is it me or is anybody else wondering about life and or the feeling shits going to hit the fan real soon?" he asked rubbing his chest

"You've been having them too?" Bella and Colossus chorused

"Yeah, damn I thought I was alone" Pyro sighed

"What about you Alice?" Bella asked

"I feel but I haven't seen anything yet, I'm starting to worry" Alice nodded

"10 years of peacefulness Alice we're okay don't worry" Scott said patting her head

"Yeah maybe you're right" Pyro nodded rubbing face

"I feel like I'm about to die" Pyro groaned resting his head on the table, his heart was pounding a mile a minute

"Whoa Pyro calm down, maybe we should head down to get you checked out" Jean said standing I didn't Jazz to tell me how worried she was

"Awe shit Jean, I'm okay I just need a drink is all besides the babysitters are almost here we can't jeep them waiting" Pyro pointed

"Speaking of the devil" Bella said standing as we heard the cars pull up.

We quickly separated into the four Escalades before we were office heading off to a ceremony for our actions 10 years ago in saving the President.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Thank you Cindy" field reporter Hannah Smalls smiled, "Right now I am standing just a few steps away from where the ceremony honoring the X-Men for their valor 10 years ago when they saved our President, and they seem to be arriving now"

The cars pulled and parked,

"Who's that guy?" Victor asked noticing a man in a rather large overcoat making his way over to the cars

"I've got one on my left" Scott said from the car he was in

"Hannah what's going on?" Cindy Gant asked from her seat in the studio

"From what I can see there seem to be a few men approaching the car, they are being restrained by the security detail that arrived with X-Men and they seem to be yelling something" Hannah reported

"You will not poison us this earth is ours" a man larger than the others declared, pressing a red button hidden in his hand

The blast was large and sent, cars, body parts, and the X-Men flying everywhere,

"Oh my God, Oh my God" Hannah shrieked ash she and her cameraman took off towards the rubble

The ringing in Bella's ears was almost deafening as she stood up, waiting for her vision to steady as her cuts healed, she took a breath and smelled the blood and vampire venom,

"Edward" she yelled pulling a chunk of shrapnel from her side, "Logan, Victor, Pyro, Colossus, Emmett" she yelled as she followed her nose, Edward coughed the ringing in his ears being intensified by the pain of the frantic thoughts of the people around, he yelled out in agony as he held his head. Bella found Edward first and tossed him unceremoniously onto the grass and away from the raging fire as she protected his mind before she continued searching for Logan. She found Logan wrapped around Storm with a window shard digging into his side as his other wounds healed, she quickly took the glass out, and tossed them onto the grass along with Edward as she continued her search, she found Victors body sprawled holding onto an arm that looked a lot like her newest sister-in-law, Fiona. She moved fast getting them to the grass. Edward was now up calling for people as he dug through the rubble finding Colossus draped over Kitty and taking them back to the grass. Bella moved towards the raging fire as Edward searched the remainder of the rubble for his family. He found Angel, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose as the others began to wake up and get their bearings,

"No" Bella roared falling flat on her ass shaking her head

"Love?" Edward called rushing toward her before stopping his track as he finally processed the smell,

"God please no" Logan declared as he stared at the ash and charred bodies, holding a sobbing Storm,

The chaos seemed to halt in its tracks as everyone took in the stock still frozen X-MEN who stared at the ruble and radiated pain,

"Sir" one of the guards asked looking towards the President

"Leave them be for not" the President nodded letting his tears freely flow

It seemed like years but it was a mere ten minutes before the X-Men became alive again,

"How'd it happen" Emmett whispered almost inaudibly

"I don't know, but I know how it'll end" Bella said her eyes turning pitch black

"Bella?" Kitty asked softly, she'd never that tone before

"Hank" Bella said staring at the ashes

"Yes Isabella" Hank said

"Go to the President and greet him, request a team to separate the rubble, Fiona and Victor stay with Hank watch over everything the rest are going back to the hotel" Bella instructed, Hank, Fiona, and Victor nodded before they turned and made their way to the President,

Bella and the others turned to face Hank, Victor, and Fiona and nodded before they disappeared reappearing in their hotel suite.

**~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~**

The breaking news theme song came on as the President interrupted all media,

"As many of you are aware there was a group of suicidal bombers who attacked the X-MEN two days ago at 11:45 AM on arrival. Today we have the identities of those we have lost to such a vicious and unnecessary attack, Secret Service Agents; Phillip Bradley, Carl Branson, Simon Baker, Tom Atkinson, George Danvers, Isaac Rhodes, Arnold Chelsea, and Ronald Turner. To the families of these men I extend my deepest condolences for they showed true honor and bravery as they carried out their assignment. Of the X-MEN we have lost a great number of men and women, vampires Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen, and mutants Professor Xavier Charles, Dr. Jean Grey-Summers also known as the Phoenix, Scott Summers also known as Cyclops, Anna Marie also known as Rogue, Robert Drake also known as Iceman, John Hamilton also known as Pyro, and Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler. My heart goes out to the remaining X-MEN your loss is felt worldwide. As for other details of this investigation much of it will be on a need to know basis, the government we will be working hand in hand with MVIA and the X-MEN in this matter. The people responsible for their crimes and once caught will be prosecuted to the full length of the law. Thank You"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it took so long but I had several ways that I could've ordered this story and I wanted to make sure I was heading in the right direction.**

**Please Read & Review it helps me make adjustments to fit your preferences.**

**Edward POV**

We look like something out of a movie standing here on this cliff the wind whipping our rain soaked clothes and hair everywhere and eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. Looking over at the extremely large funeral that we had to have in order to be politically correct, fuck that shit but it wasn't really in any of our hands this was bigger than us and we couldn't ruin everything Carlisle and the others worked so hard to get because we didn't want any over extravagant shit, but it is what it is.

The funeral took forever but once it was done, the entire mass turned to face us from our perch and stretched out their hands and gave the hand symbol for love, and we returned the gesture before turning and leaving.

The ride back to our base up in Maine was quiet and the air was saturated with the pain one experienced after a great loss, Bella was silent the entire time as she sat in the passenger seat and stared straight ahead, I didn't really know what to say because I couldn't really think straight on my own so I opted for reaching across the center console and holding her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

It was still silent as everyone poured themselves a drink and scattered themselves throughout the living room.

Clearing his throat Logan stands,

"Guys we've been through shit before and sitting her wishing it was different isn't going to change anything" Logan sighs looking at each of us

"Logan's right" Hank began as he stood from his seat

"Yeah so what's the plan" Colossus huffs looking at Hank

"Tomorrow we have a meeting with the President, Vice President, Secretary of Defense, the head of the NSA, the head FBI director, the head director of the CIA, and the vampire and mutant liaisons for the MVIA tomorrow" Hank lists

"Where?" Victor questions

"Secure bunker in Montana near the mountains" Hank replies

"And then…." I trail off

"Off to upstate New York to the MVIA headquarters so that we can go over the rubble and figure this thing out" Hank explains

**{~*~*~*~*~}**

The next day came far too quickly and we soon found ourselves just outside of Columbia Falls, Montana deep in the Rocky Mountains staring one another down at a round table in a heavily sound proof room surrounded by bullet proof glass,

"Well I guess we should begin" the President spoke up signaling for the secretary to begin the recording

"On the analysis we've done so far of the rubble we've founded trace amounts of the cure once used on mutants during the attack on our former President, except this cure was modified and far more potent and although it was a stronger strain it still was not strong enough to cure any of the mutants in the blast but it was strong enough to cure them long enough for the actual explosion and fire to kill them" Max the mutant liaison for the MVIA explains

"Were you able to ID any of the attackers?" Hank questions

"Yes we were and they were all human no clear reason as to how they could get their hands on such a potent batch of the cure" Max replies bringing up the files on the large monitor in room

"These two were Biochemist all they really had to do was to keep a few bullets filled with the cure, extract it, reverse engineer, and then proceed to test different mixtures until they found the strongest form" Bella replies pointing to one named Jack Martin and Ryan Sims

"Finding people who hate the existence of vampires and mutants wouldn't be that hard either" Logan adds

"Well they've found it worldwide then" the director for the CIA declares bringing up 23 files having to do with the attacks of predominantly mutant and vampire army bases and MVIA offices around the world

"Survivors report attackers yelling the same phrase before detonating themselves on sight unlike the mutants in these attacks these mutants melted some of their own powers even back fired against them making the damage even greater, so far we've been keeping details under wraps about the attack out the hands of the media" Tracy the vampire liaison for the MVIA explains

"According to the timeline the last attack in the deserts of southern Australia at an MVIA base this was written in the sand just outside of the area Max explains bringing up a picture that read, 'Mutants, vampires, and any who sympathize with them will be eradicated! This is just the beginning, we grow everyday' next to the text was an acronym MVSE

"MVSE?" the director of the FBI reads looking up confusedly

"Mutant, Vampire, and Sympathizer Eradicators" Tracy replies

"Of course" he nods shaking his head

"I have one question about all of this" the director of the CIA declares

"What is that?" Hank questions

"How did they manage to get so close anyway without detection?" he questions

"In all instances they had inside help" Tracy replies

"So what's the proposal?" the President questions

"The X-Men are going to join the MVIA in heading this investigation all rights are overridden if it has anything remotely to do with the investigation the NSA, FBI, CIA, and MVIA will continue to trade intelligence until the issue is completely solved" the Secretary of Defense explains

"Along with an increase in the security of the President and everyone in this room along with others" the head of the NSA began

"Actually that might be a bad idea we don't know who is a part of this organization so we need to check your protectors now human, mutant, and vampire before we start other people to the mix" Victor replies

"And how do you propose we do that?" the head of the CIA questions

"The cure has very specific ingredients that most people won't need to purchase in bulk much less together and there are very few substitutes they can use in order to cover their tracks sow we check the date when Sims and Martin made their purchases and anyone who did the same we'll detain and question from there" Hank replies

"And how do you suspect that will take?" the head of the CIA questions

"If we do it my way we'll have all candidates' names and current addresses in a few hours and people moving in on said candidates in two days" Bella answers

"Very well meeting adjourned" the President declared as we stood and his secretary left with the recordings of the meeting

"Be careful with detaining these people we don't need to do damage control on top all of this" the head of the NSA instructs he nods

"We'll relay the message" Tracy nods as we exchange pleasantries and head our separate ways

The plane ride was quiet and although our faces were solemn, my mind reading coupled with my experience of living with the people on the plan bar two, told me that heads would roll and in some cases quite literally because for a vampire only thing more sacred than a mate was their maker if the situation was ideal and for the Cullen coven Carlisle Cullen and his mate Esme Cullen were nothing _but_ ideal.


End file.
